


Hero

by Alitomy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, cartoonz being protective of ohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: Luke was always there to protect Ryan, no matter what the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Every time you touch somebody, you get a flash of your entire future with them'
> 
> Made this into a soulmate au, hope you enjoy xx

It happened the first time they met. Flashes of what seemed like their future selves appeared when they encased each other in a tight hug; the longer the hug, the longer the flash. They pulled away and stared at each other strangely before awkwardly avoiding one another whilst they met up with their other friends. 

It was Ryan’s first time at a convention, and he knew that he would be swarmed with many people wanting to meet him but his shyness and social awkwardness made it hard. The others had their own groups of fans to meet and Ryan didn't know who to call as he felt his heart rate increase and his hands get sweaty. The fans in front of him furrowed their brows and began asking him if he was alright. 

As word spread throughout his group of fans that he wasn't looking well, the crowd seemed to close in to him more, the questions getting louder in his head and his claustrophobia getting worse. 

“P-Please, back off a bit, yeah? Please?” Ryan tried to speak but his throat was slowly closing up, refusing to let him speak loudly and clearly. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, waiting for darkness to consume him as he felt his claustrophobia and anxiety take over.

Luke saw Ryan struggling with the fans from a slight distance and frowned. He abandoned his own group, yelling apologies over the shouts of protest as he tried to make his way towards Ryan. He pushed his way through the many people walking in all different directions, saying hasty apologies as he passed.

“Hey! Everyone back off! Leave him the fuck alone!” He shouted as he tried to reach Ryan, who was in the middle of the swarm; beads of sweat were starting to roll down his face when he saw the crowd swarm forward. “Can't you fucks see he's in trouble?” 

The last thing Ryan remembers is a firm grip on his wrist and his body being pulled through the crowd by whom he did not know, but seemingly trusted. His feet dragged along the floor as he was pulled away to a safe place, then passed out. 

Luke pulled Ryan into the bathrooms around the corner and set him down on a closed toilet seat. He could barely make it to the bathrooms with the sudden flash forward he received when he grabbed Ryan’s wrist. He saw himself in the images that spread across his vision, with a ring on his finger and a smile on his face. He couldn't see who the other person was but he knew he was getting married, and the manly hands he was holding freaked him out a tad. 

Luke pulled his hand away from Ryan’s wrist and shook his head, ridding himself of the stupid thoughts that had trickled into his brain. He quickly grabbed some paper towel and wet it with cold water before placing it on Ryan’s forehead, only hoping that this will make him come to. He lightly pressed the wet paper towel around Ryan's face, being extra careful not to make skin-to-skin contact in fear of another vision coming through his mind.

+_+_+

Ryan came to with a gasp and grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Luke’s bicep and suddenly his vision morphed into one where he was sitting on a couch with Buddy and a black cat. He realised he was leaning into a hard body, and looked up only to find Luke’s magnificent beard and gasping slightly to himself. He heard Luke’s own gasp and he quickly let go of the man’s arm, holding his hands close to his chest. 

“I.. I don't know what that was..” Ryan admitted shyly, scared of what he just saw. He looked back at the vision and remembered how they were sitting, all close and cuddly on his couch. A light blush covered his cheeks and he looked away, hoping that Luke wouldn't mention it. 

“I honestly don't care about that right now. Are you okay, Ohm? You fainted and I had to drag you away from your fucking crazy fans,” Luke looked at Ryan with worry and almost placed a comforting hand on Ryan's knee, only to remember that another possible vision might pop up.

“Everything just got really crazy and overwhelming and they wouldn't listen when I said to back away and then they just got closer and closer and-“ Ryan covered his face with his hands as he stoped talking, worried that Luke might see him as a coward. 

“Hey, hey, everyone has their limits. Jonathan was kinda shy when he first did one of these big events, but now look at that fucker,” Luke smiled softly. “I understand, Ohm. You thought you could handle the crowds but you couldn't, and that's okay.”

“Way to make fun of me, Luke,” Ryan mumbled sadly, his hands still covering his face. 

Luke sighed and scratched his face lightly. “I didn't mean it like that. Please just, move your hands?” 

It took a few moments for Ryan to muster up enough courage to slowly pull his hands away from his face and look at Luke. They stared at each other, taking in each other's features and flaws for the first time since they'd met. The noisy, crowded area they were in and not sharing the same hotel floor made it difficult for them to study each other. 

“Ohm..” Luke started, only to pause as he couldn't think of anything to say. He noticed how Ryan had slight crinkles besides his eyes, a sign that he was always smiling and having a good time. He saw the way his eyes laid on him with a glint of something he couldn't quite place and watched how he fiddled with his fingers hesitantly.

“We should go back out there..” Ryan mumbled softly, watching as Luke raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He glanced at the way Luke’s eyes clouded over with worry and how his forehead scrunched up. He wondered why Luke was fretting about him so much, and he noticed the internal battle going through his mind. 

“You're not going back out there, no fucking way. I’m gonna take you back to your hotel room and make sure you're okay,” Luke nodded as if he was assuring himself of the plan. He looked at Ryan and saw him smiling, and raised his eyebrow. “What’re you smiling at?” 

“Nothing, let's go,” Ryan said hastily, standing up and following Luke out of the bathrooms. Fans immediately saw them and started rushing over, desperate to get a photo or a signature from their favourite youtubers. Ryan hid behind Luke as he felt his breathing get unsteady once again, and held onto his arm for comfort. The instant flash of the two of them in bed together, naked and sweaty, made him quickly pull his hand away as his breathing got erratic and his pupils dilated.

Luke bit his lip subtly at the flash as he tried to shield Ryan from the swarming crowd, trying to push through towards the exit and not think about the image in his mind. He knew grabbing Ryan’s arm was a bad idea, but he had to do so to lead them both out of the convention centre. The image of them sitting on their porch, wrinkly and old, had a smile grow on Luke's lips as he now knew he had a future with someone. 

They made it out of the doors and Luke heard Ryan’s heavy breathing much clearer as they walked down the street to Ryan’s hotel. All that consumed Ryan’s thoughts was images of that flash that made him all hot and flustered, and it took everything in him to not ruin his friendship with Luke right then and there. Even if it was a predicted flash of the future, Ryan wasn't so sure if they were fact or a figure of his imagination. 

“You good?” Luke asked as they walked into the hotel lobby towards the elevator, keeping a meters distance away from one another. Ryan didn't want to be so far away from Luke, but he wasn't sure if the bearded man was comfortable with what was happening to both of them. 

“I'm fine. Thank you, Luke. You didn't have to leave your fans for me,” Ryan looked down at his hands as they waited for the elevator. He knew they had to talk about what they saw but neither of them seemed up for it at the moment, so he dropped the idea altogether. 

The elevator doors opened and the pair stepped in, Ryan too busy preoccupied with his thoughts as Luke pressed the button. Ryan was contemplating what a future with Luke would be like realistically. He thought about the contents of the flashes they had both seen and as he looked over at Luke’s physique, he suddenly realised that he wouldn't mind cuddling up to that body at night.

A sudden jolt of the elevator made both men lose their balance for a second, only to discover the lights were out and that they weren't moving up anymore. They looked at each other in panic, and slight claustrophobia settled in both of them.

“You've gotta be kidding me,” Luke groaned and pressed the emergency button multiple times, speaking to the receptionist when she finally answered. 

Ryan slowly started pacing the small area as he tried to remain calm for both of their sakes. Of course this happened to them, of all people. It was just his luck that he would get stuck in an elevator after having an anxiety attack just a few minutes beforehand. Being stuck in an elevator with Luke of all people wasn't helping him calm down as he thought it would. 

The pacing increased and soon his fingers were running through his hair, and he was biting his lip so hard that he thought he drew blood. His lungs felt constricted as the walls seemingly closed in on him, feeling as though the oxygen in the elevator was running out. 

“L-Luke-” he gasped out as he slid down the wall, his breathing suddenly erratic, gaining the attention of Luke successfully who swore to himself and shouted into the intercom for them to ‘fix the goddamn elevator before my boyfriend dies of anxiety!’ 

Luke froze when he processed what he has said, but figured Ryan was too caught up with his claustrophobia that he wouldn't notice. He quickly slid down next to Ryan and placed his arm around the smaller build of his friend, pulling him into his chest and holding him there. 

“Listen to my heartbeat, Ohm. Try and copy it,” Luke mumbled and ignored the visions that flashed across his eyes, simply trying to keep Ryan safe and well until they fixed the elevator. 

Ryan tried to copy Luke’s breaths, but only seemed to make things worse. The shortage of oxygen his body was receiving had taken a toll on his body, and he could see stars over the visions he also received. 

Luke pulled away and stared at Ryan’s reactions, and tried to think of something, anything, that he could do to help. He racked his brain and huffed at the only option that came to mind, slightly rolling his eyes. Picking up his ego and throwing it out the figurative window, Luke cupped Ryan’s cheeks and pressed their lips together firmly, hearing the younger male suck in a breath and freeze up. Luke felt Ryan physically relax against him and heard his breathing slow down, taking that as a good sign and slowly pulling away. 

Ryan couldn't believe what just happened. He froze up because Luke had kissed him? He realised his breathing had returned somewhat to normal and he slowly looked up at Luke, who was looking straight at the opposite wall. Ryan didn't know what to say or do, so he kept the silence going and simply looked down at his still shaky hands, clenching and unclenching them as he tried to subside their involuntary shaking. 

“Listen, Ohm-”

“Th-Thank you.” 

Both spoke at the same time, earning a chuckle from Luke and a shy smile from Ryan. Luke finally looked over at Ryan and sighed softly, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Both men closed their eyes and embraced the visions that consumed their thoughts, influencing their feelings towards one another. 

This vision showed the two of them swimming in what Ryan knew was his pool, splashing each other with the water. They gradually got closer and more touchy-feely, until Luke pulled Ryan under the water and pressed a kiss on his lips. Ryan felt himself smiling as they broke the surface of the water, hearing the small shouts of ‘Papa!’ and ‘Daddy!’. Confused, they turn around to see two children standing at the pools edge. One boy and one girl, aged between 2 and 4 years of age, splashing water and giggling like little maniacs. 

Ryan felt Luke squeeze his hand as the vision suddenly disappeared, indicating that Luke had pulled his hand away. Neither of them had noticed that the elevator had started working again, and the sudden ding! and the doors opening startled them.

They quickly stood up and walked towards Ryan’s room, only to stop as Ryan searched for his key. Grabbing it from out of his pocket, he paused and looked at Luke who seemed just as curious about their situation as he was. 

“When we go inside, we have to talk about this,” Ryan motioned between the two of them. “Okay?” 

Luke nodded and rubbed the back of his necked Ryan unlocked the door and walked in, following the smaller man and closing the door behind him. Not a second later was he spun around and pressed against said door, a pair of lips working themselves onto his own. A surprised squeak left his throat as he kissed back, placing his hands on Ryan's waist and pulling him closer. 

Ryan smirked and pulled back quickly, chuckling softly as the flashes were pushed to the back of his mind, trailing his fingers up Luke's arm only to rest his hands on the back of the taller man’s neck.

“So, boyfriends, huh?”


End file.
